Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: The Next Generation
by Ryanzexal
Summary: A year after the defeat of a notorious killer, things have settled down a bit in Morioh. With the arrival of two teens, another wave of stand users is unleashed. Josuke and co. have to face another challenge. Whatever happens, one thing is certain...Morioh will never be the same. This is the story of the Next Generation.(There is a poll on my profile for this story's fate...VOTE!)
1. Benjamin Telesford and Akai Yunagari

**JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE THE NEXT GENERATION!**

 **Chapter 1: Benjamin Telesford and Akai Yunagari**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE. I ONLY OWN THE OCs BASED ON ARAKI'S ORIGINAL IDEA!

"Benjamin! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" it was my mother.

I groaned. It was the last day of school. It was not mandatory to go anyway.

I figured that five more minutes of sleep would be good.

Why go to school? It's not like I have any real friends.

I closed my eyes again, forgetting that my mom was practically screaming at me from the kitchen. As I fell asleep, a particular memory came back to me. A memory of an event that changed my life forever.

I remember it like it was yesterday, but it was actually about two years ago.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _It was my eleventh birthday. To celebrate, I used my saved up money which was roughly around fifty bucks to buy a milkshake, a couple of burgers and some chocolates._

 _I spent it alone. I am kinda lonely. Nobody wanted to be my friend._

 _On a slightly full stomach, I took the short way home which was through an alley way. 'Man!' I thought. 'I hope I don't get into trouble for coming home this late!' I looked at my analog wrist watch. It was 4:15 pm. School ended promptly at 2:45. My mom might flip her lid because it was only a thirty minute walk from school to my home and six to ten minutes by bus depending on traffic and other factors._

' _Crack!' I heard a noise. I turned around and saw a broken twig. I felt a sense of impending doom overtake me. "Look, buddy, I don't like these kind of games." I said with a courageous tone. It was a horrible facade, one could practically taste the fear in my voice. The silence was creeping me out. "Okay, okay! I have ten_ _bucks in my wallet! If you want it, you can take it, but please don't hurt me!" I said fearing for my life. "If you have to hurt me, don't hurt me that much, please!"_

 _I looked in the twig's direction for about ten seconds. I let out a sigh of relief before turning around. 'That was quite the scare!' I thought._

 _I started to walk faster than before. 'Thud!' I bumped into something and fell on the ground. "What the what!" I said. This was truly bizarre. How could I hit nothing and fall down? Sadly, this was only the start of my bizarre adventure._

" _Looks like I found my newest victim. Or should I say, test subject!?" a voice said maniacally._

 _A red haired guy standing at 5' 11.9" walked forward. He was wearing a purple suit and a black bowler hat. He looked as if he was in his late teens. His face had a creepy smile that serial killers usually have. In his hand, I saw an old wooden bow and an arrow with a golden tip._

 _He pointed the bow at me and pulled back the arrow, ready to fire. I tried to run, but a mysterious force held me in place. "What magic is this!" I shouted._

 _I then felt my body forcibly turn sideways. The man released the arrow and it went at high speeds towards me._

 _It pierced through my arm and it went through the nape of my neck. The arrow was visible on the other side as well. I fell down. Blood oozed from my wound onto the ground._

 _My eyes rolled back into their sockets._

 _The guy walked towards me and grabbed the arrow from the other side of my neck. From the tip, he forcibly pulled the arrow out of me._

 _There was more blood._

" _Pfft. You, like the other ten, were a waste of my time. It will be better if you die like them!" the person said before walking off._

 _ **Thirty minutes later!**_

" _Uhhgg!" I said. I woozily opened my eyes. I remembered the tragic experience that happened to me. I felt my neck and arm. They were bandaged up tightly. A bit of blood stains were on them._

 _I felt something different about me. I felt stronger, better and faster!_

 _I felt like a completely new person._

 _It was then that I noticed that I was in a hospital._

 _Nobody was in the room that I was located in._

 _I looked under my bed sheet and saw something that I could not believe. It was something that was not there before. It was a four-pack._

" _What!" I shouted. I could not believe this. I went from mildly overweight to athlete in thirty minutes?_

 _This was truly bizarre._

 _As I observed my new body, I also felt something strange. I felt as if I had a second person on me._

 _A light-yellow aura surrounded me. "What!" I screamed. The yellow aura moved away from my body and it reformed two meters away from me. A figure appeared._

 _The figure looked humanoid. It has a muscular build. Basically almost everywhere had some degree of bulging muscles. On both of its hands, there are black, finger-less leather gloves that have a golden X marking on them in the middle. It had slightly big eyes with a blue-purple iris color. It has a well-defined face that has a normal, uncaring smile .The figure has a golden body color and it wears pink sweat pants and a tight, white tank-top that somehow does not get ripped due to the muscles that are under there. It does not have any ears and wears green military boots. No More Struggles also wears a brown fedora on his head for some reason. It also has well defined arms and legs with lots of muscles._

" _Wha-what are you!" I said with a bit of fear. "I am No More Struggles! A manifestation of your willpower! I am like your guardian!" the figure now identified as No More Struggles said in a monotone voice._

" _Y-you can talk!" I said. He nodded, " I can speak simple sentences!"_

' _This is so cool! It is like I am seeing the world in two different ways. Like I have two separate bodies!' I thought. My view of the world changed that day. The world was not something messed up by people, it was what you make it to be._

 _That was the beginning of something magical; a friendship unbreakable. Me and my stand, No More Struggles, against the world._

* * *

 _Stand Name: No More Struggles_

 _Stand Master: Benjamin Telesford_

 _Stand Type: Close Range_

 _Stand Stats:_

 _Destructive capability: B_

 _Durability: B_

 _Speed: A_

 _Precision: B_

 _Range: B_

 _Developmental Potential: A-B( post training)_

 _A year later, I learned of No More Struggles' abilities. It told me that if I train it, I can get more and it becomes stronger. For the next year, that's what I did. No More Struggles gained two new abilities and its developmental potential decreased to a B._

* * *

 **END OF** **FLASHBACK**

"Benjamin! You do not want me to get up there!" my mom shouted.

"Okay, okay!" I said loudly.

I had grown a lot during those two years. I now stood at 6' 1" and weighed 130 lbs. I let my blonde hair grow and it is very spiky, with a bit coming close to my left eye( Super Saiyan Two hairstyle). My body has become more muscular and strong, but even though I am basically a bodybuilder, I barely have any friends. My voice is between high and low at the moment, but it sounds higher than average.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and combed my hair to make it less spiky and a bit shorter(Super Saiyan hairstyle).

I put on a white t-shirt with a huge golden star on it and a black leather jacket over it. Some knee high jeans with a belt with a triangular pattern on it. I also wore some white sneakers and a blue cap.

For someone living in the year 2000, I had style!

My father had just become a high ranking member of a company that is stationed in Morioh. I never bothered to learn the name.

I think of myself as gifted. Entering second-year high school at the age of thirteen! You can say that is quite the accomplishment.

Other than myself, another person signed up to go to Morioh. She was another prodigy, but she is fifteen, two years older than me. I hope that she does not bug me because we have to live in the same house because certain high ranking people want to see if I am actually anti-social among other things.

"Goodbye mom." I said before bending down to give my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe!" she said.

"I will."

I left the house and started to walk to the New Jersey State High school. It was my last day of being a second year in said school. I would finally be able to get out of that place!

The exchange program required students to have a GPA of 3.81 to even be considered of being changed to another school with all of the perks. Free food, travel, living and other stuff as long as you maintain that GPA of over 3.81(it is out of 4.0). The good thing is that you get three chances if your scores are moderately close to the required GPA(3.6 to 3.8) in a term. That's good for the students that get shy and all that other stuff.

A GPA of 3.91 to 3.99 guarantees an extra chance or two but a GPA of 4.0 means that you cannot be taken out of the program, no matter how bad you perform, for two semesters. Report cards are handed out monthly or bi-monthly.

I wondered what sort of person my roommate would be. Would he or she be nice, spunky or all out weird?

As I was lost in my train of thought, I was not looking where I was going. I bumped into a girl. "Oof!" I said before I started to fall.

Instantly No More Struggles appeared and grabbed my hand and pulled me up before saving the girl before she hit the ground.

"Wait." The girl said. "You have one of those too!"

"What!?" I shouted. "You can see NMS also?"

She nodded.

"Master! Only people with stands can see other stands." NMS said curtly.

"So." I started. "Where is yours?"

The girl took out a shiny golden pocket watch that had a gold chain on it.

"The watch is your stand?" I said in disbelief. She nodded.

"What can it do? Tell time five seconds faster than a regular watch?" I said with a laugh.

"Up top!" I said to NMS with a hand raised. NMS looked up. "I believe the sky is up-top." It said.

I face-palmed. My stand had a lot to learn.

"It stops time with a press of a button, rewinds time five seconds with the press of another button and can create a shield around me that protects me." She said.

I laughed.

She pressed a button.

Time had slowed down to a stop.

The girl moved closer to me and gave me a slap across my face before walking back to her original position.

"And now!" she said as time began to move again.

My face had a red imprint on it and it jerked to the left.

"Ouch!" I said. "Why did you do that for?"

"That was for insulting my stand." She said. "By the way, I might never have to see your face again because I am moving to Morioh, Japan, because of the exchange program."

I sighed, "So am I, roommate!" I said with a smug look on my face. "By the way, I am Benjamin 'Benny' Telesford. I assume that you are Akai Yunagari."

She sighed, "Yes, yes I am."

I took the time to notice her features. She looked as if she was 5' 5" which is a bit shorter than my mom. She had shoulder length auburn hair, an hourglass figure which her tight suit showed very easily, a good(ish) taste in style and C-cups.

"Let's go to school." She said. We then walked to school.

* * *

 _Stand Name: Shinning Lead_

 _Stand Master: Akai Yunagari_

 _Stand type: Bound_

 _Stand Stats:_

 _Destructive capability: None_

 _Durability: A_

 _Speed: None_

 _Precision: None_

 _Range: None_

 _Developmental Potential: B_

* * *

Time-stop and rewind are universal. The actual stand has no range because it is bound to the watch. This stand cannot move and does not have any directly offensive techniques however time-stop and rewind never really fail. Developmental Potential is used to increase the current abilities, not to give new ones.

* * *

Akai sighed, "I remember the day I got my stand as if it was yesterday.

"That's nice, I guess." I said. "I got my stand when it wa-" I was cut of by Akai.

"Shut up, I am having a flashback here!" she said angrily

 **FLASHBACK** **(AKAI'S POV)**

 _It was ten months ago._

 _My family gave me a rare artifact that my great-grandfather found in a mine. It became one of our family heirlooms, passed down from generation to generation. Now it was my turn to take care of it._

 _It was a gold watch that had to be opened with a touch of a button._

 _I kept it on me at all times, but one day I was careless._

 _A boy named Mitch Derickson stole it from me. He must of taken it out of my pocket when I was not looking._

 _I met him behind the school at lunch time._

" _Give me back my watch!" I shouted._

" _Never!" he said._

 _I gave him a slap and he was stunned long enough for me to regain the watch from hm._

" _Loser!" I said._

" _I'll get you back, Akai! One day!" he screamed._

 _Before I could say something, an arrow with a golden tip pierced through his neck._

" _What!"_

 _I saw a red haired guy appear. He stood at 6' and he looked as if he could kill someone without you even knowing it._

 _He pulled the arrow out from Mitch's neck and pointed it at me._

 _I tried to run, but I felt a mysterious force hold me back from running._

 _In defense, I raised the watch to my neck._

 _The arrow pierced through it and through my neck. It hurt badly. I fell down and blood oozed out of my neck and onto the watch and pavement_

 _Viciously, the arrow was pulled out of my neck which suddenly healed._

" _Looks like you have survived! Congrats. You are the second of a thousand. Enjoy your stand…for now!" he said before disappearing in a black mist._

 _I fainted._

 _I did not know what happened to me after that, but when I woke up, I was okay. I felt better than before._

 _Sooner or later, I discovered my stand ability._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"And that's how it happened." Akai said.

"You do realize that all of that was in your mind, right?" I said while laughing.

Akai's face got red.

"Let's just go to school." She said softly.

With that said, we went to school.

Unknown to us, a shadowy figure was spying on the two of us. It then disappeared without a trace.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

Stand Stat Rankings

A - Excellent

B - Good

C - Average

D - Poor/Below Average

E - Very Poor

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

WHO IS THIS SHADOWY FIGURE?

WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH THE STORY?

ALL THIS AND MORE…..SOON!

WELL THINGS KICKED OFF TO A START, HUH?NOT BAD FOR MY FIRST ACTUAL POSTED FANFIC,RIGHT?

TELL ME ANY SUGGESTIONS AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT YOU MIGHT WANT IN THE STORY.

HECK YOU CAN EVEN GIVE ME IDEAS FOR OTHER STORIES!JUST PM ME.

LENGTH MIGHT INCREASE SOONER OR LATER!

PART 4 CHARACTERS WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN CHAPTER 3 OR 4.

REMEMBER,THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY A PROLOGUE TO THE STORY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW(R&R). THIS IS RYANZEXAL SIGNING OFF!


	2. Shady Encounters

**JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE NEXT GENERATION**

 **CHAPTER TWO: SHADY ENCOUNTERS**

To the readers that favorited, followed and reviewed my story, I thank you. For this, I dedicated part of this chapter to you guys. It's at the middle so don't worry. I'm sorry for not updating in like…forever. Real life exams and stuff. Updates will be more frequent this July – August. I promise. I have the ideas, but I can't write all down, curse you brain!

There will be a requiem! And also a sequel with AV/GW! Also DUWANG references! And Kira!

To my first reviewer…

Lil' Manuel .G: Thanks for the review and now I'll answer some of your questions. First of all, there will be some part four villains, but most of them are OCs. I plan to make most of my stands original, but while on an rpg board, I came across a Stand Generator. Honestly, I won't be using it that much. I plan to make all OC stands and stand users have at least some levels of originality. The six-pack thing is based off of stand users being stronger than regular humans. I just thought of it(after reading something) that it is like CW Barry's 'The lightning bolt gave me abs!' thingy. The story will be a bit slower paced(sooner or later). I'll but some references to Stardust Crusaders/Part 3 and the whole plot will be connected to Golden Wind/Part 5. I'll add some unexpected plot twists also(spoilers: Chapter 4- Heavy).Once again, thanks for the review!

To do the honors, we have Koichi Hirose reading the disclaimer.

Koichi: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is not owned by Ryan Zexal. It is however owned by , the creator, and anyone else that Ryan missed out. Ryan however owns the OCs found in here (with one co-designed by a friend) and the plot twists.

Yukako: Plot twists based on Araki's original idea.

Koichi and Yukako: Please support the official release.

Temp Theme: Breakdown, Breakdown. Breakdown! Breakdown! **GREAT DAYS!**

* * *

 **BENJAMIN's P.O.V**

The journey to school was silent. I didn't talk to Akai. She didn't talk to me either. The whole thing was kind of awkward, so I started to whistle a bit. It sounded like a manly tune about the ballad of a young-nineteen year old-, free spirit. Basically things were off to a rocky start.

"So…can you speak Japanese?" Akai asked after a minute or so of me whistling. "Yeah... I know like a phrase and about two words." I answered truthfully. "I am bringing a dictionary with me. I'll study the book for some useful words and phrases before we go in two days. There goes my Spring Break."

"Can you speak Japanese, Akai?" I asked. Akai sighed, "Does the name Akai Yunagari sound English to you?" I shrugged. Many people have weird names in this period of time.

"What are the words that you can say in Japanese?" Akai asked. "Arigatō means 'Thank you' and strangely, I never looked up the other word; I just know it. Za Warudo means 'The World'." I said. "Now that's bizarre."

"Pretty bizarre…it's almost like I know that name from somewhere. Like I am co-" I stopped mid- sentence. "Oh look, we're here.

"What were you saying?" Akai asked. "I don't know. What was I saying?!" I said. I literally forgot what I was saying. I don't know how or why, I just forgot.

We both entered the school grounds. The school was a five storey building with glass windows almost everywhere. The exterior walls were painted light blue and a light yellow color.

We both made our way up the stairs to the second year classes. "So what class are you in?" we asked each other at the same time. "Two G!" we said in unison again. "I never noticed you because of the rowdiness!" once again in unison. "Stop that, it's annoying!" we said in union again.

We both entered the classroom and took our seats. My seat was about fifteen feet away from hers.

I indulged myself into my dictionary, Akai read a book and the majority of the class was being wild. Most were blowing balls of paper with their saliva on people and others were flying paper airplanes. If I had to describe my class with one word, I would choose chaos.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V**

A security guard walked into the school. He went to the basement and walked up to a locked steel door with five locks. He pulled out a chain with six keys on it and he inserted five of the six keys into the locks. He then pushed the door and went inside; locking the door behind him.

Behind the door, there was a medium sized room with rainbow colored walls. On the very back of the room was a huge device with multiple wires connected to it. It was the main power supply. Ten meters or so away from it was a monitor with several screens. It had different parts of the school. It was the main security computer which had all access to all the cameras. A red chair was behind the computer.

The security guard sat on the chair and looked at the screens with eyes like a hawk. Nothing was going to get past him today. No sir, nothing at all.

While the guard was looking at the screens, his shadow morphed and twisted and eventually a dark humanoid figure arose from it.

Said figure had dark skin and its head had numerous spikes coming out from it. It wore some shin guards, some gauntlets and a chest piece. Those articles of 'clothing' were as dark as he was so it was kind of hard to tell if they were clothes or just the figure itself.

The obscure figure walked up to the chair that the security guard was sitting on. The figure's arm changed its shape to that of a sword's.

Almost instantly, its hand phased through the chair and stabbed the guard through his chest with its 'sword'. The guard died an instant, painless death thanks to his heart being pierced. "Infiltration successful." The dark figure said in a heavy Italian accent.

The figure's hand changed to claws and it started to slice up the generator. Eventually, it was reduced to scraps of metal and wires. "Phase One, complete."

All of the lights in the school started to go off one by one with a quarter second in between each one.

After about half a minute, all of the lights in the school were off. "Time to begin Phase Two." The figure said.

* * *

Stand Name: Shade/Pitch Black(Pitch Blacque)

Stand User: ?

Stand Type: Long Range (with close range capabilities/stats)

Stand Stats:

Destructive Capability: C – A

Durability : A – C

Speed: C/B – A(Almost Omni-present)/A

Precision: B

Range: A (can function at a short range also)

Developmental Potential: D

* * *

The first letter in speed refers to movement speed and the one after the '/' refers to combat speed (in both).

The post - hyphen value refers to when it is in the shadows. The DC increases, Durability Decreases, Speed increases.

In the shadows, Pitch Black is almost immortal(due to regeneration) and it can do some crazy Naruto crud also.

* * *

 **BENJAMIN's P.O.V**

All of the lights suddenly went off. "Huh?" I said. "This can't be good." It was pitch black everywhere.

A figure entered the classroom at high speeds. It went up to an unsuspecting kid. "Good die." It said as it diagonally slashed the kid with its sword. "Ahhhgg!" The kid screamed as he was cut into two pieces; blood erupting from him and spreading around a ten seven meter radius.

I felt a liquid splash on my hand. Even though it was very dark, I saw the red substance: blood.

'Oh crud.' I thought. I saw a black humanoid figure move quickly. I barely noticed it, but I knew that it was there. 'This has to be the work of an enemy stand!'

Another scream filled the area. Something had to be done… and fast too!

"No More Struggles!" Benjamin shouted as a yellow aura appeared around him.

A humanoid figure appeared next to Benjamin. It had a muscular build and golden skin. It wore black, finger-less leather gloves on its hands. Its eyes were slightly big and blue-purple in color. It had an unsettling smile on its face. It wore pink sweat pants and a tight, white tank-top. It did not have any ears and it wore green military boots. On its head, it had a fedora.

My face changed to a serious one this guy had to be judged and I was the JUDGE!

"Hey you!" I shouted. The figure looked at me. "Pick on somebody with a stand!"

"Gladly." It said with a heavy accent.

In an instant, It was in front of me.

It touched my face. "You've grown, but I don't think that you can take me on, test subject **4-9-15** (1a) : **19-15-14** (1b). Not yet of course. I want you to find me when you're stronger; hate me with a passion. Because I promise that if you don't stop me, your life would be Hell on Earth."

" **SORA SORA SORA SORA** " NMS shouted as it punched the figure. Its fists just phased through it. "You can't attack me in my non-corporeal form." It said cockily. "Here, try again."

I grunted as I sent NMS back at him.

" **SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA!"**

Numerous fist imprints appeared on the stand and blood gushed out of it as if it was a fountain. Mere seconds later, the fist imprints disappeared –gradually- and the stand looked normal.

"In the darkness, I am effectively immortal." the figure said mockingly. "Why am I telling you this? Because you'll be dead soon enough."

"NMS be on your guard!" I shouted. NMS nodded as it crossed its arms.

The dark stand unleashed a barrage of punches at me. **"Dadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadaddadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadaddadadadaadadadadadadadaadadaddadadadadadadaddadaddaaddadadadadada"** It said quickly as it unleashed thousands of punches on me.

NMS blocked some of them. When it tried to move its arms to block the ones that were aimed at other places, he was too slow.

"W-who are you?" I asked. "I am Pitch Black(Blacque),but you can call me Shade~."

" **Dadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadaddadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadaddadadadaadadadadadadadaadadaddada"** Shade said as it punched NMS again. I tried in vain to block the attacks.

"Don't you get it, Benny ." The stand said. "I'm too fast for you~."

I panted a bit. This guy hit hard. Blood was practically oozing from my mouth right now.

"I hope your friend, Subject **1-25** , is doing better than you right now." It said.

This guy was getting on my nerves.

Friend? What frien-

OH CRUD I FORGOT ABOUT AKAI!

* * *

 **AKAI's P.O.V**

"What the hell?" I said as I saw Benjamin summon his stand. Something was going on.

I saw the body of someone sliced in half. "Wow." The body started to rejoin itself.

A dark aura appeared around the body. Its pupils disappeared and it started to morph into a dark humanoid figure with two spikes coming from its head and purple markings on its body.

"Uhhgg…"It said as it touched another student. That student began to morph as well.

Eventually, thirty –or so- students were in that state of zombification.

"Uhhgg…"they all said as they looked at me.

"Crap." I said as they started to move closer to me.

I pulled out a golden watch with a gold chain attached to it.

I put one hand on my hips and held Shinning Lead in the other hand. I then outstretched that hand in the direction of the 'zombies'. "Shining Lead…stop time!" I shouted as I pressed a button.

The fabric of reality rippled and everything except me – and my stand – turned black and white and had white cloud-like things around them.(2)

I moved some of them so that they would be standing in a circle around me.

"Two seconds have passed."

I held my stand's chain and started to spin around with it. Using it kind of like a mace, I managed to make twenty rotations and hit over seventy percent of the zombies.

"Time has begun to flow again."

About thirty zombies flew back and hit the walls of the building, knocked out.

The others rushed at me with newfound speed. "Damnit!"

I kicked a zombie in the chest, sucker punched another one and head-butted one more.

In a few seconds, all of the zombies were knocked out. "That takes care of that."

As I was going to leave, they all got up. "Uhhggg…" They looked unharmed.

I was fighting a losing battle. There was only one thing left to do.

 **The Yunagari Secret Family Technique** **!**

A technique only to be used in dire situations – like this one. Battles with no opportunity of winning was possible.

I had to execute it and fast.

I cupped my hands over my mouth and prepared to use the technique.

"Benjamin!" I called. "I need your help." I shouted in my cutest voice and I hoped that it would work.

"Akai, is that you?" he asked.

"Oh Benny, please be a dear and help me."

"Are you feeling okay?"

I frowned, "Just get your lazy butt over here or else!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"One…two…don't let me get to three because I will march right over there and give you a kick so hard that you'll wish that you were born a female!"

"…"

"Two and a half."

"Okay…okay!"(3)

* * *

 **INTERMISSION 1**

CHAPTER ONE POINT FIVE: JOTARO KUJO MEETS BENJAMIN TELESFORD NON-CANON

Takes place after Heavy and Pre-Jouske fight(I planned ahead, now just to get my ideas written)

"Yare Yare." A figure said as he walked passed a Kame-Yu department store. Why would they need him back in Morioh? Kira was dead, right?

This person wore long black pants and black shoes similar to a certain school uniform. This person also wore a white jacket with a white t-shirt under it. Said white t-shirt had a green star with a slightly thick yellow outline on it. On his head, he wore a grey cap with a golden dolphin and a golden 'J' on it.

This figure stood at a height of 195 centimeters. He had an annoyed look of his face. This was Jotaro Kujo, world famous Marine Biologist. Jouske sent him a letter to come to Morioh which was received two weeks ago. Deep down, Jotaro was kind of happy to return to Morioh. He had made many allies and had some good memories there.

'This stand that Jouske was talking about was one that could hide in shadows. Its last know location was…two blocks forward in an alley.' Jotaro thought. He was going to look for some clues that could help him with this operation. Calling the old man might not work, he's getting more and more senile with each passing day. Heck, Joseph almost forgot that he had a stand. He even called Star Platinum a Cave-Spartan-man on steroids!

"Star Platinum." Jotaro said in a tone barely above a whisper. He glimpsed something moving in the shadows. He KNEW that something was there.

A blue aura surrounded Jotaro. He was currently concentrating his spiritual energy and forcing it outwards in an effort to summon his stand. The aforementioned blue aura was projected a meter or two away from him and a humanoid figure appeared.

The figure resembled a tall, well-built figure of similar proportions to its master, Jotaro(if not more muscular). Its skin was a blue-ish, green-ish, purple-ish blue color with some cyan highlights on its face(most prominently its eyes and nose)

The figure had dark long flowing hair and it wears a cap on its chin, and a metallic headband in three pieces(the central piece of which is shaped as a vertical ellipse). A wavy line ran from each arm to the front of its torso, continuing down its legs. The figure wore a minimal range of clothing and armor, which includes a short, white, circular scarf, shoulder pads with a spiral design, long black gloves with studs on the back, knee and elbow guards, a loincloth, and short boots.

This figure was, and will always be, Jotaro's stand, the one and only…Star Platinum(The World).

Jotaro nodded and Star Platinum went to its full range and balled its fists. It sent out a simple punch. **"Ora!"** the stand shouted as it punched. 'If whatever that's there reacts to this fake-out punch, it has to be a stand.' Jotaro thought as his plan was being executed.

A golden gloved fist was sent flying in Star Platinum's direction. In the nick of time, Star Platinum crossed his arms into an 'X' shape. **"Sora!"**

The attack was nullified by Star Platinum's block. "Yare yare." Jotaro said as the golden hand receded into the darkness. "You can come out now."

A human standing at 6' 1"appeared. He had very spiky blonde hair which reminded Jotaro of someone. Some of the hair came close to his left eye. His body had a slightly lean-like muscular build. The person wore a plain orange t-shirt and a blue jacket over it. He also wore some long black pants with a black belt which had a sliver buckle on it. The person wore some white sneakers and a white cap.

Next to the figure was a tall humanoid stand. It had a muscular build. It wore black, finger-less leather gloves that have a golden X marking on them in the middle. The stand had no ears. It also had slightly big eyes with a blue-purple iris color. It had a well-defined face with has an uncaring smile .The figure had a golden body color and it wore pink sweat pants and a tight, white tank-top and bulging muscles. On its feet, it wore green military boots. It also wore a brown fedora on his head.

"Great.. another one of _his_ stand users sent to _kill_ me." The boy said. "Oh well. Looks like I have to do this one on my own." Jotaro sighed, "Looks like you would not let me explain, huh?" Benjamin shook his head. "Looks like we have to let our stands do the talking." They both said.

The two stands stared each other down. In an instant, they both dashed at each other in faster-than-light combat. Numerous punches per second were thrown by both of the combatants.

" **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"** Star Platinum repeated as he punched.

" **SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA!"** No More Struggles followed suit.

Both of the opponent's fists cancelled the other one's out. The stands stopped at their masters' signal. They looked at their masters.

Jotaro nodded at his stand and Benjamin gave his a thumbs up.

" **ORA!"** Star Platinum shot out its fist out again.

" **SORA!"** NMS shot out a golden fist.

The two fists collided in the center of the two.

Star Platinum was relatively unharmed. A crack appeared on NMS's hand. Blood spurted out of it. On its master, the same thing happened. Benjamin took out a scarf from his pocket and wrapped it around his bleeding arm.

"Yare yare. That's gotta hurt." Jotaro said. "Meh.. just a flesh wound." Benjamin replied. "Do you feel pretty when you lie, kid?" "Fine it only hurts on the inside… happy now?"

Jotaro said nothing.

* * *

Stand Name Star Platinum: The World

Stand Master Jotaro Kujo

 **Stand Parameters**

Destructive Capability: A

Durability: B

Speed: A

Range: C

Precision: A

Developmental Potential: A

* * *

"You're lucky that I was pulling my punches, kid. You could have been seriously hurt." Jotaro said. "And your next line is 'Don't call me a kid!".

"Don't call me a kid! Wait wha-" Benjamin said. "You're next line is 'Give me a break.'

"Yare yare daze." Jotaro said. "NANI THE FUCK!?"

No More Struggles touched a metal lamp-post. Its skin changed from golden to grey/silver and it looked shiny. The wound on its hand was healed.

"Ready for round two?" Benjamin asked tauntingly.

"I've had enough of this." Jotaro said.

Jotaro crossed his arms and immediately brought them outwards and shouted, "Star Platinum: The World!"

As soon as Jotaro said this, the fabric of the universe rippled. Time slowed down to a complete stop.

Everywhere and everyone, except Jotaro and his stand, turned grey and had like white clouds on them. Jotaro Kujo had just stopped time.

Jotaro looked at the frozen NMS and Benjamin. He would have to end this, non-lethally of course.

"One second has passed." Jotaro said as he walked up to NMS. He tilted his cap.

Just as Star Platinum was going to punch NMS with an Ora-Ora barrage, a metallic fist struck it in the chest.

"Two seconds have passed."

Some blood trickled from Jotaro's mouth. "Nani?!" Jotaro jumped back a bit and whipped the blood from his mouth.

"Time has begun to flow again."

"You were able to move in stopped time for about a quarter to a half of a second." Jotaro said.

Benjamin shrugged as his stand returned to its normal color and it receded back into its master

"Ouch." Jotaro said as he put his hand on the nape of his neck. "Why is it glowing now?"

A faint blue light that was in the shape of a star was glowing on Jotaro's neck.

'Wait a minute! Nape of neck, blue with a star.' Benjamin thought. 'He has gotta be one of them.'

"Wait… you're one of them! You and your blonde haired friend will pay for your sins!" Benjamin shouted, a lone tear dripping from his eye and falling to the ground.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Benjamin screamed. His hair began to spike upwards and a golden aura was produce over him. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Benjamin screamed as the aura grew brighter.

 **TO BE CONTINUED! (*ROUNDABOUT*)** (4)

* * *

 **FIN!**

* * *

 **BENJAMIN's P.O.V**

"Well Shady, it was nice, but my friend's calling." I said.

I put my hand on my head and gave him a mock salute.

"Wait...why are you going so soon~?" Shade asked. "You haven't even shown me your abilities yet."

"Tough luck." I said.

"In that case…"

Almost instantaneously, Shade shot a fist at my stand. NMS raised its arm to block. 'Crack!' Pain…pain was all that I felt. So much pain. How could I endure it? NMS' arm broke…and so did mine.

I clutched the fractured arm with my free hand. I wondered how long it would take to heal.

"You're wide open!" Shade's hand morphed into a sword and it vertically swiped at NMS.

Another direct hit. Blood gushed out of the wound as if it was a fountain

I staggered backwards.

"The shit." NMS said. "We are the screwed seriously."

"Touch the wall, master." NMS said

I unconsciously followed my stand's suggestions and touched the wall and NMS followed suit. NMS' body turned into wood(or whatever those walls are made of). Eventually, NMS' body gained a brown hue to it.

The wounds on NMS were slowly healed as well.

I moved my previously broken hand. "That's new." I said "NMS never regenerated."

"Hmm…interesting." Shade said. "You amused me. You have ten seconds before I strike. Use that time wisely."

I knew exactly what to do with my time.

"NMS, now!"

NMS pointed its arms in the direction of the zombies who Akai had just beaten for the fifteenth time in a row. It fired splinters through its fingers at all of the zombie students.

The force of NMS' splinters was so strong that the zombies burst through a wall and fell a couple of storeys before hitting the ground. A bit of light entered through the room.

"In less than two seconds, you've neutralized my army. Good work~" Shade said.

"I was aiming for their pressure points, but I didn't expect all of this power to be put into these attacks. It was the first time that I was using this move offensively."(5)

"Oh hey Akai." I said as she walked up next to me. "How are you doing?"(6a)

"How the fuck do you think I am doing?" Akai asked sarcastically.

"Good…I guess." I said.

"Good, then fuck you."

"Someone's angry~." Shade said.

"She's grumpy when she hasn't slept."(6b)

"Let's just do this thing."

"Wait…ten seconds are up. It was nice knowing you two."(6c)

Shade's hand transformed into a huge gladius(7) and once again he sliced at me.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V**

NMS once again raised its arm to block the attack. This time, instead of toying with Benjamin, he instantly brought his sword down on NMS' arm; effectively cutting it off.

NMS' – and Benjamin's – lifeless arm(s) fell to the ground. Blood gushed out of his newly formed wound. This pain was not even a fraction of his previous pain.

"Looks I disARMED you." Shade said jokingly. "Do you need a HAND!?"

"A-Akai…" Benjamin weakly said. "If anyone asks, I lost my arm in a cars accident."(8)

NMS picked up its arm and set in into place.

Some wood formed a tight seal around it and the arm was as good as new.

"Neat." Benjamin said as he flexed his arm. "Good as new."

 **(AN: ALL FIGHTS ARE NOT GOING TO BE THIS LONG/DRAWN OUT/PLAYED FOR LAUGHS. SOME WOULD BE FUNNY WITH A TOUCH OR SERIOUSNESS[ AND VICE-VERSA]. ENJOY IT WHILE YOU CAN, KIDS/READERS)**

'Impressive. This kid might look stupid, but he's kind of good at adapting. He's better than the last time, but his stand is…different. And it has new powers. Could this be the work of the arrow?' Shade thought.

Meanwhile, while Shade was thinking, he was hit with a continuous punch barrage courtesy of No More Struggles.

" **SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA!"** NMS shouted as it unleashed punches that were faster than the speed of light.

Akai was having a bit of trouble keeping track of the punches, but she knew what was happening.

"Hmmm?" shade said as it intercepted one of the punches. It applied pressure to NMS' hand. "Ahhh." Benjamin screamed. "You're too hasty, Benjamin. Take it slow~."

'Crap. I am done. I can tell that Shade is not even close to its full power.' Benjamin thought.

"Hey Shade!" Akai shouted. "Are you really made of shadows?"

"Yeah why?" Shade asked.

"Thanks for the info." Akai said. She got all that she needed.

"…..shoot." Shade realized what she figured out.

"Benny! His weakness is light!"

"I totally knew that. I was just having too much fun." Benjamin answered truthfully.

"Yeah…right."

"Run to the light! He can't attack you there." Akai shouted.

"I'll cover you!"

Shade disappeared from the teens' line of sight.

Benjamin knew one thing though. Akai was in danger.

He pulled out a shard of glass from his pocket.

"NMS, you know what to do." Benjamin said. "Yes Master."

No More Struggles touched the glass and its body slowly transformed into reflective glass.

"You see, Shade. I'm always prepared." Benjamin said as NMS fired shards of glass all over the room.

The stand fired one more in the direction of the sunlight.

From the shadows, a hand shot up. "You weren't prepared for this though." Shade said

"Your next line is, 'How did the shard reach over there!?'." Benjamin said.

"Akai now!"

"Shining Lead…" Akai started as she held out her watch in front of her. "Stop Time!"

Time slowed down to a stop and time in the universe rippled.

Akai had just stopped time.

She calmly walked up to Shade and took the shard of glass."

"Two seconds have passed."

She walked back to her original position and placed the glass shard in a position where the sunlight would reflect on all of the other shards.

"Time has begun to flow again."

The light reflected on all of the glass shards.

"How the shard reach over there!?" Shade asked himself. "Huh?!"

Soon, about 7/10 of the room had been illuminated.

Shade revealed itself in a corner of the room.

"Time to end this!" Benjamin shouted.

NMS put its hand through a reflection of light.

In a very slow manner, NMS' body began to glow. After about twenty seconds, NMS' body was completely illuminated by the light.

"Light Surrounding OVERDRIVE!" Benjamin shouted as NMS released all of the stored sunlight energy in its body. The light surrounded the entire building; completely illuminating it.

"That sounded like something from over a hundred years ago!" Shade said before it was slowly consumed by the light. In a couple of seconds, the stand was completely vaporized.

The light was shot upwards into the sky and stand users from hundreds of miles around saw it.

"Finally, it is over." Benjamin said.

The bell rang for the end of the first period.

"Seriously life?" Benjamin shouted.

Akai sighed as she whipped beads of sweat off of her face. The battle was consuming. She constantly had to stop time to ensure Benjamin's plan worked. She looked at the person in question. That was the idiot that was going to be her roommate for a couple of years. He did look kind of cute though. A small smile crept on her face…she had to make the most of it.

* * *

 **SWF HEADQUARTERS**

"Sir!" a man in a black suit shouted. "We have stand activity!"

Another man with a badge appeared. "The radar says that it's at a school." He said. "Send the neutralizing squad. We might need to ask questions to those stand users."

* * *

A couple hundred meters away from the school, a person with red hair panted.

Sweat was pouring from his face.

"They are more resourceful than I thought." He said as he reached into his bag for something.

"It looks like I might need some minions." He pulled out a wooden arrow with a golden and emerald colored tip.

A hand reached out from his shadow. "Shade, you need time to rest." The man spoke in a heavy _Italian_ accent.

He was going to enjoy this game with his test subjects…no matter what.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: ESCAPE TO MORIOH**

 **TO BE CONTINUED *CUE ROUNDABOUT***

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF RUSHED, BUT IT WAS OKAY…I GUESS!**

1a AND 1b – GUESS THIS AND YOU GET A COOKIE!(AND/OR A STAND/USER BASED OFF OF YOU…OR NOT. MEH)

2 – THEY ARE CLOUDS, RIGHT?

3 – TALKING CASUALLY IN A FIGHT. ONLY JOSEPH DID THIS(Right?)

4 – Can't continue until chapter four/five is done/out.

5 – SERIOUSLY…WHY?

6a – CASUALLY AGAIN…

6b – ONCE AGAIN

6c – SHADE IS USING FREIZA MINUTES CONFIRMED?

7 – TYPE OF SWORD

8 – JOSEPH REFERENCES( HE LOST HIS HAND IN A KARS ACCIDENT)

BRING ON THE RUSEFORCE!

* * *

IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS CHAPTER, JUST PM ME. I DO NEED TO REWRITE IT.

R&R PLEASE

I AM RYANZEXAL SIGNING OFF! HAVE A GOOD DAY.


	3. Escape To Morioh-or not

**JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE NEXT GENERATION**

 **CHAPTER THREE: ESCAPE TO MORIOH..OR NOT**

TBH, this story seems to be going into a kind of humorous outlook…which I do not necessarily hate though.

Chapter four…I mean five would change things a bit. Prepare to learn about Benjamin's early life! Things would shock you, things wouldn't. If you were doing your homework, it wouldn't come as such a surprise to you guys.

PS: Chapter four will be an intermission chapter (2k to 5k words at most)

THESE CHAPTERS MIGHT SEEM RUSHED…BECAUSE THEY ARE. I WANT TO DO (POST) CHAPTER FOUR FIVE SO BADLY! UHHHGGG

As chapter five is uploaded, I will rewrite chapters 2 and 3. Four also…if needed.

The plot is getting kind of…bizarrely stupid.

Chapter four will be an intermission chapter so Heavy is delayed…no.

For this chapter, we have Jotaro and Joseph (Part 4) reading the disclaimer.

Jotaro: Old man, are you ready for this.

Joseph: Is it soup time yet?

Jotaro: We're reading the disclaimer.

Joseph: Oh…yeah.

Jotaro: RyanZexal doesn't own JJBA. It belongs to Mr. Araki and its other respective owners.

Joseph: Ryan only owns the OCs that he spent his time creating.

Jotaro: That are based off of Araki's original idea.

Young! Joseph: Your next line is, 'Please support the official release!'

Jotaro and Joseph: Please support the official release!

Jotaro: Nani!

Joseph(old): I WANT SOOOUPPPP!

Young! Joseph: This is your dosage of RyanZexal. Enjoy.

* * *

 **BENJAMIN's P.O.V**

I looked around at the destroyed classroom. A wall was destroyed and blood was splattered almost everywhere

"That went well." I said. "Could have gone better though."

"You think so?" Akai asked sarcastically.

* * *

Temp. Theme: Fly high, just soar in the sky. BREAKDOWN! BREAKDOWN! **GREAT DAYS** Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: The Next Generation…of stand users

* * *

Akai looked at her clothes. She wore a red skirt, a plaid shirt and red shoes. Well ninety percent of it was covered in blood, but other than that, she was okay.

"I should go change." She said to herself. "Let me check to see if I have spare clothes."

She rummaged through her backpack. After what felt like an hour, she stopped. "I forgot my spare outfit." She said angrily.

"I can help with that." I said.

"How?"

"No More Struggles!" I shouted.

My gold colored stand appeared.

"Make some clothes, please." I ordered.

"Yes master!" my stand said.

"Wait…it can make clothes?" Akai asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." I said as if it was common knowledge. "Where do you think that I get all of my cool clothes from?"

"A store."

"A store…a store?!" I laughed. "Please money is overrated."

"Clothes like this don't come from a 'store'" I said as I put one hand on my hips and gave a thumbs up with the other one.

NMS touched a part of Akai's clothes that did not have any blood on it. From its finger tips, thread began to unravel.

The process went on for about five minutes. At the end of it, thread of all colors and types were on – a surprisingly clean part of- the ground.

"So who's going to sew that?"

I snapped my fingers. NMS reached into my pocket and took out a needle.

After threading it almost instantly (A in precision for a reason…well after the upgrade), it began to rapidly move its hands.

It changed colors and broke off thread a lot, but after about four minutes, a set of clothes were created.

My stand reached into my bag and pulled out a pair of white sneakers.

Akai looked at the sneakers, "Did you know this would happen?"

"I am always prepared for this type of situation." I said.

She took the clothes and went outside.

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

Akai came back into the classroom.

"Took you long enough. I thought that you were dead." I said.

I looked at Akai.

She wore a red crop-top that fit her snugly on the chest area, some jeans, the white sneakers and a purple bow in her hair. She also had a remarkable hourglass figure.

"How do I look?" she asked.

My mouth was agape. "You look awesome!" I shouted.

"NMS, we really outdid ourselves!"

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V**

Benjamin and Akai searched the school for any survivors of the attack. Sadly, they found none. Not even the dogs survived.

In every room, blood was smeared on the walls or floors. Sometimes even both.

Either the faculty and students were killed or they ran away.

There was no point in staying in school now though…now that everyone was basically dead or missing.

Akai and Benjamin made their way to the principal's office and searched through a desk full of report cards until they found theirs. Benjamin had a G.P.A of 3.9 and Akai received a G.P.A of 3.94.

Art was definitely not Benjamin's subject. He had to drop it eventually. Akai's Achilles-heel was Physical Education, but she had managed to push her limits and do good this semester.

The two started a heated discussion of who was the smarter one.

"No…I am definitely smarter! I just can't draw that well!" Benjamin shouted.

"That is true about the drawing part, but the other grades are almost the same so…" Akai started, but she stopped.

"Shhh…I hear something."

We heard footsteps.

"Any survivors, Maxwell?" A gruff voice asked.

"None found yet, sir." The one now identified as Maxwell said.

"Sir!" Another voice shouted. "I have found some knocked out kids outside of the school! It appears that they fell out of a wall on the fourth floor."

"Let's go there then. I'll bring the ring." The person only known as sir stated.

The footsteps became softer and softer until they disappeared.

"Benjamin." Akai whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Do you think that those people are stand users?"

"Most likely."

"I feel like stand users and stand users will always meet. It's like humans meeting humans. Gravity." Benjamin said.

"…I am going to pretend that I did not hear that."

"It is science. Science is governing, math is supervising, English is counseling and money is controlling. Am I right?"

"….."

"Akai? Akai?"

"J-just shut up."

I saw something, like the ripple of time. Like the fabric of reality was changed somehow.

Some more footsteps were heard.

"They didn't know anything. It looks like they were mind-controlled. I used the ring to change their memories of this school and the event. Only stand users – and certain people, such as ourselves and the Joestars – would remember that they went to this school."

"The ring appears to be a stand of some sorts." Akai whispered and I nodded.

"The last place to search is the principal's office and the classroom that the children fell out of." One of them said.

"Sir, I think that we should search the principal's office first. It is much closer."

"You see guys, this is why Maxwell excels." The sir said.

The footsteps started to get closer.

"Benjamin, they have about thirty seconds before they get here." Akai said.

"I would use Shinning Lead, but you can't move in stopped time and moving you would be a hard task to do in five seconds. The Ring sounds like a dangerous stand so beating them would be a hard task."

Benjamin nodded.

"Do you have a better plan? We have about twenty seconds."

Benjamin put his hand on his chin. "There's a rumor that there is a security room under this office. Since we don't have time to look for a switch or anything, we are in a hurry." Benjamin said quickly.

*Footsteps intensify*

"Twelve seconds left."

"NMS!" Benjamin shouted.

A humanoid figure appeared next to Benjamin. It had a muscular build and golden skin. It wore black, finger-less leather gloves - with 'X's - on its hands. Its eyes were slightly big and blue-purple in color. It had an unsettling smile on its face. It wore pink sweat pants and a tight, white tank-top. It did not have any ears and it wore green military boots. On its head, it wore a fedora.

"Ten more seconds."

" **SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA!"** NMS shouted as it ploughed through the concrete.

After three seconds, a deep human width hole was left. "Hop in." Akai did just that.

I followed her and NMS used its ability to reform the concrete on the hole.

"I thought that I heard something." Maximus said. He spotted some dust and concrete fragments on the ground. "Someone was here."

* * *

" **SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA!"** NMS shouted as it continued to punch through concrete.

"Ahhh!" Akai screamed as she fell through the roof of the security room. NMS grabbed her hand in the nick of time. It brought us down safely. We were in the security room.

It was a medium sized room with rainbow colored walls. At the very back of the room had a huge device with multiple wires connected to it...or what remained of it. That was the power supply. About ten meters from it was a dead monitor with several screens. That was the security computer. A red chair was behind it. There was a faint smell of blood in the room.

On the chair was a guard and a hole.

"Hey look! It's a guard. "Benjamin said as he stated the obvious.

"Oh wait…he's dead." He said as he turned the chair around. He saw a tan skinned guard with a stab wound on his chest. His heart might have been stabbed. Shade must have killed him.

"So what do we do now?" Akai asked.

"Oh crap!" Benjamin shouted.

"What now?"

"I forgot my bag in the classroom."

"Baka." Was all that Akai said to Benjamin. At least she had her bag.

"NMS! Is your range good enough to reach the classroom?" Benjamin asked

"Hmm." NMS put its hand on its chin. "Range is expendable. My combat capabilities function best when I am at up to five meters away from you. Any ten meters after that would diminish my attack potency by a good bit (one rank)."

"So can all, non-material/wearable, stands do that?"

"Well most close-range stands can function over ten meters away from their user. The only downside is that they cannot attack that well. For you, it must be your genes."

"My dad? Wow. I never expected me to hold him in such a high regard – even though it is momentarily."

"Hmm? What is up with your dad, Benjamin." Akai asked; her curiosity was at its peak.

"Basically, he left me and mom a couple of weeks after I was born, the day before I came down with a serious fever and I almost died in a heat-wave." Benjamin stated flatly.

"That's cold." Akai said.

"I believe that Benjamin said that it was hot."

* * *

NMS phased through a couple of floors.

"Maxwell, bring the ring." The leader said.

NMS leaned against a wall and touched it, providing a sort of camouflage just in case there were any stand users.

Maxwell brought out a gold and red case which had the words "SPF" engraved on it.

NMS looked at the leader.

He had a serious face. On said face, he had a scar just under his right eye. Said scar didn't really heal properly, so some flesh could have been seen. He had blonde shoulder length hair and wore a suit. The suit consisted of black pants, a white under shirt, a black, formal over-coat, a red clip on tie with the letters "R.E.O.S" on it. He also wore black boots and a black top hat.

The leader opened the case and pulled out a ring.

It had a golden shank and silver shoulders. It only had one setting: a ruby gemstone with about twenty sides. ( **AN: I HAD TO LOOK UP THE RING PARTS SO…GG)**

This was…The Golden Ring (will be rectonned eventually…need a better ring themed song name)…a wearable/material stand!

* * *

Stand Name: Golden Ring

Stand User: R.E.O.S JR. (and various others)

Stand Type: Wearable/Material Object

Stand Parameters **-**

Destructive Capability: E

Durability: A

Range: E/C to A (abilities have range though)

Speed: None?

Precision: A

Potential: A

* * *

Identification/Scan: The ring can identify almost any person by their blood, hair and or other DNA samples. It can also be used on stands but that only has about a ten percent chance of working on them.

Sensing: The Ring can find the objects belonging to a particular person that was scanned.

Memory Check: The ring checks the memories of anyone that the user wants to. Usually the person has to have a low will or be knocked out.

Memory Change: The ring can change the memories of a person by either adding false memories or by removing memories of a particular even or them doing a particular action.

Memory Jog: The ring can return the memories of one that lost/forgot their memories or had them removed.

Total Memory Rewrite: The ring emits a wave of energy that would delete/remove the memory of anyone that gets caught in the attack - except for a few people and its blind spot. It is kind of slow (3 –5 mph initially), but it gets faster when it is further away from its user ( 90 – 125 mph peak). It can completely encompass an entire medium sized city in less than half of an hour.

The Ring can also be used offensively via the user punching…ouch.

* * *

The person put on The Ring on his ring finger on his right hand. He pointed it upwards.

"I Robert E.O Speedwagon Jr. summon the power of the ring in the name of my ancestor, R.E.O Speedwagon Sr.!" The one now identified as Speedwagon stated.

A white-gold light shone from the ring. After about a couple of seconds, he brought down the ring and he blew the smoke off of it.

It was ready.

As Speedwagon moved the ring around, a yellow light was emitted.

The light passed over NMS and it didn't pick the stand up.

"Hmm." Speedwagon said. "I have found some DNA that is from someone that was not on the pile."

"Who is it, sir?" Speedwagon asked.

"Benjamin Telesford."

"Who is he?"

"He's a kid that is almost fourteen years old. This DNA is hazy, but he is part Japanese, British, American and European."

"Does he have a stand, sir?"

"The Ring says that he had one for a couple of years."

"So he's a potential threat."

"Always on the ball, Maxwell."

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Benjamin sat on the floor on the room. He was sweating profusely.

"Akai *pant* …I need water *pant*."Benjamin said.

He whipped some beads of sweat off of his face.

Akai reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of water.

She opened Benjamin's mouth and poured some water in; occasionally giving the blonde time to swallow the water.

"You may be cute, but you're not putting your mouth on my bottle."Akai said sternly

"Wait what was that?"Akai pretended not to hear me.

* * *

NMS used this opportunity to edge closer to the bag which was currently sitting in a pool of blood.

The bag was a white 'Jansport' that was open and a flyer was sticking out of it. It had numerous blood stains on it.

Before NMS could actually reach the bag, something happened.

"Hmm…there is a bag that belongs to Benjamin here." Speedwagon said.

"There it is!" Maxwell said, pointing to the bag in question.

NMS tensed a bit.

Speedwagon and Maxwell moved closer to the bag.

Seeing no other option, the golden stand sent some fists – that were coated with wood – at the two agents.

It revealed itself to the agents in the room.

"It's a stand!"

" **SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA"** NMS repeated as it punched. The stand remembered to hold back so that the people would not get seriously hurt.

The two agents flew back into a wall.

"Uhhggg." Speedwagon said as he hit the wall; barely able to keep himself standing.

He saw Maxwell flying towards him.

"Crap."

Maxwell slammed into Speedwagon and they both fell to the ground.

"Sir, are you okay!?"Some agents asked as they lifted Speedwagon and Maxwell from the floor.

NMS used this opportunity to snatch the bag and jump out of the hole in the wall.

Unknown to the stand, the flyer slipped out and landed in some blood.

"Learn how to Sew Advanced Extra Hard Edition." Maxwell said. "What blasphemy is this!?"

* * *

 **LATER**

NMS came back into the security room with the bag in tow.

"I might never do that again." Benjamin said as he retracted NMS to him.

He opened his bag and pulled out a white plastic bag and shoved his bag inside of it.

"We are ready to go." Benjamin said.

"Were?"

"Let's rendezvous at my place."

"I don't know where that is."

"Just follow me!"

* * *

Benjamin and Akai slowly exited the security room. They heard some footsteps and deciding that hiding under the closest flight of stairs was the best option.

They saw Speedwagon walking with about ten members of his organization.

"They are gone, let's leave." Speedwagon said.

"But sir!" One of them shouted.

"Let's LEAVE!"

As soon as they seemingly left the building, Benjamin decided that it was time to plan their plan of att escape.

"Let's leave through the back." Benjamin whispered.

"They might set up an ambush."

"That's also true."

"So leave through the front?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Benjamin and Akai slowly crept out of the building.

They looked around and saw no-one around.

The two released a sigh of relief that did not last long.

"Well, well, well." Speedwagon said as he gave a slow clap.

A smile was on his face. It looked cheerful at the first glance, but on closer inspection, it was just plain wrong.

Speedwagon leaned on the doorpost with a smug look on his face.

(*The kanji for "Menacing floated around said doorpost*)

"Why are you so happy?" Akai asked.

"You walked right into my trap." Speedwagon said. "I hope that you like forgetting your memories. Because that I'll be a blast."

"No More Struggles!" Benjamin shouted.

The golden stand appeared. It did a spin-kick and gave Speedwagon a solid punch on the cheek.

The Speedwagon person flew into a tree and broke it.

"I-is he dead?"

"Naww. NMS used a small portion of his power so that he would get hurt. He might have a fracture at most." Benjamin said to calm Akai down. "He's pretty strong for an old man."

'Wait wait wait. Hold the phone. Did they just call me old?!' Speedwagon thought.

His eyes burst open and he leaned forward.

"We have a chance, run!" Akai shouted.

"Follow me!" Benjamin said as the two took off into a run.

"I'll give them a head start, it is the least that I could do." Speedwagon said as he stood up.

He dusted himself off and wiped the trickle of blood that was dripping from his mouth.

Speedwagon put balled his fingers into a fist and he raised his arm upwards.

"Ohh ancestor Speedwagon. I am you and you are me. I was created as a clone from your DNA to continue the Speedwagon legacy. Grant unto me the power to defeat these two people so that the lives of those who died in this event could be avenged and families would be fixed – knowing that their loved ones had finally found eternal justice." Speedwagon shouted. "Oh God, I ask that you answer my prayer." He whispered.

"I call upon this power to gain everlasting victory!"

A golden light surrounded the ring.

The Speedwagon Foundation members where blown away by the power emitted by the ring.

"Haaaaa!" A golden light shot up from the ring.

"TOTAL MEMORY REWRITE!" The golden light died down and the ring was left with a pure white gold aura around it.

Speedwagon touched the ring and was instantly thrown to the ground.

The fabric of space time began to warp and change.

It twisted an contorted and then it stopped.

"So that is it?" A person that never saw the process before said.

Almost instantaneously after that was said, four golden waves of energy burst forth from the ring to surround the North, South, East and West quadrants of the city. Eventually, said waves would divide by two over and over until a good bit of the city was covered.

Speedwagon sighed. He fell down onto the ground. Sweat practically pouring from his face.

Some employees grabbed him and set him into a car that took off to their HQ.

* * *

Benjamin saw a golden light shoot up from the school. "What is that?" Benjamin asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good."

Slowly, a wave of golden energy began to follow them.

"What?"

Whatever living object it hit, it fell asleep.

"NMS, do you have an idea on what that thing is?" Benjamin asked.

"No, master. I should study it closely though." NMS said as it turned around to look at the energy.

It only affected living things though.

Then, NMS saw something strange. The wave passed through a dog and it was unaffected by it – even though similar dogs were put to sleep.

After about fifteen seconds, the same thing happened. A human that was exactly ten feet away to the left of the dog's position was unaffected by it too.

Benjamin and Akai picked up more speed.

"It is getting faster!"

"I can see that!"

Gradually, the wave was getting faster.

Akai and Benjamin continued North.

"I found something, but I have to look closer." NMS said.

"You better hurry because soon we might not be able to keep up with this thing." Akai said.

NMS concentrated on the wave of energy.

After ten more seconds, a hole appeared fifteen meters (to the left) away from the last. It was only there for half of a second this time.

Sixteen seconds later, a fourth of a second.

"I have it." NMS said. "A 'hole' appears every fifteen seconds or so, but it only lasts for less than a fourth of a second and that time is decreasing. I theorize that if I could approximate the location of the next hole, one of you would be able to survive."

"I choose to be it!" Benjamin and Akai said at the same time.

"Fine. Rock, paper, scissors!"

The two engaged in an everlasting tie.

"Hey, you two!" NMS said.

"The hole is becoming less frequent and it is moving further away!" NMS said angrily. "Akai, you take the hole. Benjamin and I would work something out."

Benjamin frowned, "Why?"

"Don't worry."

"Is there something that you are not telling me?"

NMS said nothing.

Benjamin and Akai took some turns left and some turns right.

"If I am correct, you should stop time in…"

Akai took out her golden watch in the meantime, "Shining Lead…"

"Now!"

"Stop time!"

Akai pressed the button on her watch and time rippled before it slowed down to a stop.

She looked at Benjamin and sighed.

She actually did not want anything to happen to Benjamin.

He was actually a pretty nice guy…when you get away from the weirdness and awkwardness.

"One second has passed."

She walked up to Benjamin and placed her hand on his face.

She gave him a smile before she looked for the location of the hole.

"Three seconds have passed."

"Found it!" She said.

"Four seconds have passed!"

"Crap! I am almost out of time."

"Shinning Lead, Time rewind time by three seconds!" Akai said right before five seconds had expired.

A metaphorical clock appeared. Its second hand went back by about three seconds.

"Three seconds have passed."

Akai rushed to the hole in the wave. She stood in a position whereby the hole could pass through her without any parts of her body touching it.

"Time has begun to flow again."

Time resumed in a flash of white energy.

The wave harmlessly passed by Akai and it passed through Benjamin who just stood there.

When it passed through Benjamin and his stand, a huge hole was made and it lasted for about five seconds.

"That was a bit anti-climactic." Benjamin said in a deadpan voice.

"Yeah." Akai said. "Very weird."

"So…lets continue!"

* * *

The journey to Benjamin's home was very calm and it wasn't interrupted.

A couple of waves gave the two some trouble, but Benjamin used himself as a shield to protect Akai.

* * *

"Well, we are here." Benjamin said.

The house was two storeys tall. The first one was red, yellow and orange while the second one was pink, white and had blue stripes.

"Nice place you got here." Akai said.

"Yeah. Two bedrooms, two guest bedrooms and two bathrooms." Benjamin said, slightly proud.

"Are any of the guest bedrooms next to your room?" Akai asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, one of them." Benjamin said. "Why do you ask that?"

"N-no reason." Akai said while waving her hands.

Benjamin raised an eyebrow. "Okay then." He said with a smile.

Benjamin opened the door.

"Mom, I am home!" Benjamin shouted.

"Oh Benjamin, how are you?" Benjamin's mom asked.

"I am fine."

Benjamin's mom stood at 5' 6.5". She had shoulder length brown hair that was tied into a loose ponytail by a hairband. She wore some red slippers and some slightly tight brown pants. She also wore a pink shirt. Her eyes were hazel colored.

Benjamin's mother was currently sitting on a stylish wooden chair with a cup of tea on the table.

"Oh yeah, I have a friend with me." Benjamin said while passing his hand through his spiky blonde hair.

"My Benny-wenny made a friend?"

"Mom, please don't call me that."

Benjamin stepped away from the door. Akai stepped forward.

Benjamin's mother had her mouth agape.

"My son has a girlfriend. As a mother, I feel so happy."

"Mom, it is not like that."

"Hello, Ms. Telesford, I am Akai Yunagari. It is a pleasure to meet you." Akai said with a respectful bow of her head.

"She's so beautiful!"

Benjamin slapped his face.

"Don't fret, Benny-wenny." Akai mocked.

NMS appeared and Benjamin gave Akai a serious look.

(* The kanji for "Angry" appeared around Benjamin*)

Akai raised her arms into the air and backed away.

'Benjamin hasn't even told me that he had a new stand…or even that he has a stand in general.' Benjamin's mother thought with a sigh.

"Are you okay, mom?" Benjamin asked.

"Oh yeah, it is nothing."

"Right…" I said, not believing anything.

"Is it okay if Akai stays with us for the night, mom?"

"Yeah, why not?" Benjamin's mom said. "Just behave yourselves."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing~."

"Thanks, Ms. Telesford." Akai said. "I'll never forget this."

"Call me Rose." Ms. Telesford said.

"Wait, what about the clothes situation?" Rose asked.

"I got it…don't worry." Benjamin said with a smirk.

Benjamin dropped the plastic bag on the floor.

"In unrelated news, I heard that there was an incident in your school. Do you know anything about that?" Rose asked.

Benjamin and Akai froze.

"Oh, it was nothing." The two said quickly.

"Oh, Rose," Akai started. "May I use your phone to call my parents?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Akai left in the direction of the phone.

"I'll just drop my bag in my room and change." Benjamin said quickly; he didn't want to be questioned further.

Benjamin left in a hurry.

Rose noticed the small droplets of blood on the floor where the bag was.

'I hope that he didn't kill anyone. I also hope that he isn't taking after HIM' She thought wearily.

* * *

 **AKAI's P.O.V**

I walked up to Benjamin's room. I had to tell him something.

I knocked the door and opened it slowly.

"Hey Benjamin," I started. I saw him.

He had some black pants on.

He turned around, "What's up."

A small blush appeared on my face as I observed his physique.

"Uhhh…I think that your mother might be a stand user." I said while staring at his chest.

"That is ridiculous, but it might be true." Benjamin said.

I just nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Hey Akai, my eyes are up here." Benjamin said.

"Oh, sorry about that. You just have…muscles." I said.

'Oh my gosh, he's so cute.' I thought.

"Yeah." Benjamin said as he put on a white vest.

'Crap, he covered it.' I thought bitterly.

* * *

After that awkward situation, Benny used his stand to knit me some pajamas.

They were pink and had some white bunnies on them.

I looked at them and sighed; Benjamin was too kind to me.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Dinner was okay.

Some salad, orange juice, an apple and some baked fish.

After washing up, I put on the pajamas that Benjamin made for me.

* * *

I sat down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling for a bit.

'Things have really changed.' I thought. 'He has a good life. I can't believe that I would be seeing him every day. I hope that I can resist him though.'

I put the cover over me and put my head on the pillow. It was soft, but hard at the same time.

I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I dreamt of a world where everyone would co-exist and live peacefully without pain and strife.

My thoughts then moved to Benjamin.

He was a good person, smart, good personality, but kind of bizarre.

In fact, almost everything in this messed up world was bizarre.

That was something that had to be changed.

My one dream in life is to be someone that either directly or indirectly inspires a change on human life. I want to do something for this world before I die.

I want to make an impact.

Then my dreams took a bizarre turn.

I saw Shade.

It walked up to Benjamin and pierced through his back.

He fell to the ground and crawled towards me.

"Run, Akai, run!" Benjamin said.

I stood in place and reached for his hand.

A large wall fell on top Benjamin, crushing him.

Blood oozed out of the wall.

"No!" Dream me shouted as I fell to the ground.

Shade walked behind me.

It changed its hand to a sword and raised it up to the air.

It swiftly brought down the sword; aiming for my neck.

'Slash!'

The dream ended there.

* * *

"Ahhh!" I screamed. That was horrible.

I didn't know why I was suddenly falling for Benjamin, but it might have been my period or something.

I got up and exited the room. I walked over to Benjamin's and opened the door.

Benjamin was sleeping without his covering sheet on.

He probably was resistant to the cold especially since he wasn't wearing a shirt or anything.

"Benjamin…Benjamin…Benjamin." I whispered repeatedly.

"Benjamin wake up!" I said louder.

"Uhh hey Akai." Benjamin said. "What's up?"

"May I sleep with you?"

"Yeah, why not?"

I got into the bed with him and tried to control my hormones.

Being in bed with a cute guy was not really a situation to easily resist.

"Goodnight, Akai." Benjamin said.

"Night." I said back.

Benjamin fell asleep instantly.

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the fact that Benjamin was next to me…without a shirt.

He rolled over and put his hand on me, unconsciously.

I tensed and tried to ignore everything.

It took a while, but eventually, I fell asleep. That was the best nap that I had in a while.

I had a good dream…a really good dream.

I smiled while I acted out my empty grandeurs in my dreams.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, Benjamin was already gone.

I heard the shower instantly stop pouring water.

I yawned as I got up.

Under Benjamin's bed, I saw something that I wouldn't believe.

I saw a couple of mint-condition manga.

He was a huge manga lover.

The door burst open without warning.

Benjamin appeared with a white towel covering his waist.

His hair was wet and drooping.

"Oh, you're awake." Benjamin said.

I nodded.

I got up and left the room; the least that I could do was give him some privacy.

I then took a shower as well.

At the end of it, I wrapped an orange towel around myself and entered my temporary room.

On my bed, I saw some clothes from Benjamin.

I put on my rainbow underwear (How did he know my size though?) and my black bra (that was exactly my size). I then put on a blue skirt and a black crop-top. Over the crop-top, I put on a light purple jacket that reached down to my hips. I also found a blue bow as well.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked good.

* * *

Stand name: No More Struggles

Stand Master: Benjamin Telesford

Stand Type: Close-range

Stand Parameters -

Destructive Capability: B

Durability: B

Speed: A

Range: C (5m)

Precision: A

Potential: B

* * *

After eating breakfast and brushing my teeth, I went to the nearest bus stop which was about five hundred meters away from Benjamin's house.

Benjamin walked me there.

"See you Sunday, at the airport, Akai." Benjamin said.

"You too, Benjamin." I returned.

It was a good day, the sun was shining and not a cloud was in the sky.

It was the time for a new beginning.

Our beginning.

We are The Next Generation of Stand Users…and this is our story.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

WELL, I HONESTLY THINK THAT THE FIRST HALF OF THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF RUSHED, BUT I WILL FIX IT AFTER CHAPTER FIVE IS UPLOADED.

HOPE YOU LIKE THE KINDA CHARACTER DEVELOPING ROMANCE THINGY.

PM ME IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS

R&R

THIS IS RYAN ZEXAL, SIGNING OFF!


	4. Settling In

**JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE NEXT GENERATION**

 **CHAPTER FOUR: SETTLING IN**

COUNTING DOWN TO THE ORIGINS CHAPTER. I THANK ALL THAT HAVE SUPPORTED ME UP TO THIS POINT! IT ALL LED UP TO THIS MOMENT!

NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET'S CONTINUE THE BIZARRE ADVENTURE, SHALL WE?

Kira: Hmm…I had my quiet, peaceful lunch disturbed for this?

Rohan: I hope this doesn't take forever. I have to do my issues beforehand. Don't try anything funny, Yoshikage Kira.

Kira: Kishibe Rohan, why would I do that? I just want to live a quiet peaceful life.

Rohan: The one known as Ryan Zexal does not own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or any of its related media.

Kira: It belongs to Mr. Araki and its other respective owners. *Pulls out a sandwich*

Rohan: Yeah, He only owns the OCs that he created that are based off of Araki's original idea.

Kira: Please support the official release. *Takes a bite out of his sandwich* "*Chew*"

* * *

 **BENJAMIN's P.O.V**

I hummed and sang a little as I packed away my clothes and other essentials into my suitcases.

"A fate determined by his blood…" I started in a singing voice.

"Master," My golden stand said as it suddenly appeared next to me; effectively stopping me from singing. "How are you going to pay for all of this? You do plan to bring over four suitcases, right, master?"

"Yeah." I said flatly. "My manga issues would take about two suitcases."

"The issue of payment did linger in my mind." I said as I took out my wallet.

I opened it and a moth and a fly flew out of it in a comedic fashion. I looked frantically for money and I eventually found a hundred dollar bill.

I raised it up into the air and NMS gave me a look that said "I strongly disagree with your choice!"

"Don't give me that look." I said. "I am a good-guy, but I don't follow all of the rules."

NMS touched thee American money and his body was transformed. It looked like his body was made of hundred dollar bills.

It pointed a finger at my wallet and soon hundred dollar bills began to flow out of it.

"That's enough." I said. I only needed like about fifty, but I received over two hundred.

Thank you Benjamin!

I gathered the excess and used a couple of rubber bands to hold them together.

I put that group in my mom's dresser with a note.

The ones that I needed were also put in rubber bands and they were carefully stuffed into my suitcase. I kept the original in my wallet though.

Counterfeiting is illegal, but it is still like the normal US money, just copies of a legally bought one so…I exchange for Yen.

Yatta!

I saw something strange in one of my manga suitcases.

"Pink Dark Boy? What sort of abomination is this?" I asked myself. "It is an abomination that is selling pretty well." NMS said. "Not helping."

"Even the poorly translated fan-manga of it is better than this trash; reading the Chinese-English knock off was better than it!"

"I heard that the artist is in Morioh. Tell him your complaints." NMS said.

"Uhh…he might be an enemy stand user." I said

"Uh-huh." NMS said sarcastically.

"Benjamin!" My mom shouted from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready!"

"I'll be right there!" I shouted as I left my room to wash my hands.

* * *

 **ROSE's P.O.V**

I set the dinner table with a sigh.

Dinner for Benjamin was some Frosted Flakes in a cup with some condensed milk tea, an orange and a vegetable salad. I, on the other hand, had orange juice and a salad.

I didn't feel like eating.

It was finally the time to tell my Benjamin the truth.

He ran down the stairs and jumped down the last two.

He wore some blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

Next to him was his golden stand that stood about nine inches taller than him.

I stared at it a little. It reminded me of that bastard's stand.

DIO. DIO was his name, I believe ( **AN: WELL, I WANTED TO REVEAL IT IN THE LETTER, BUT YEAH)**.

I was so happy that he blew up in an explosion of blood and fire.

The letter detailed everything. It included: my capture, my husband leaving me, my stand, Benjamin's fever and his sub-stand that was passed down through my bloodline.

I gripped the letter behind my back as I looked at my son's stand.

I lost track of time and I didn't hear my son calling me.

"Mom! Hey MOM!" Benjamin practically screamed in my ear.

"Huh?" I said.

"You were staring at the wall…again." Benny said flatly.

"Oh, sorry." I said with an arm wave.

"Right…" Benjamin said.

I gave him a smack upside the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Benjamin said while holding his head.

"Are you trying to get me deaf!?" I screamed into his ear.

He covered it.

"See how it feels, huh?" I asked.

"Well, I am going to wash my hands. Don't do anything stupid." I said.

It was a half-truth; I was going to put my envelope into his suitcase and then wash my hands.

I managed to hide my letter from Benjamin and his stand while going up the stairs.

He was almost fourteen so he was mature enough to handle this pressure, right?

I was going to use my stand to see what would happen later. ( **AN: WELL…** )

* * *

 **BENJAMIN's P.O.V**

"Hey, NMS." I started. "Mom's acting kind of weird. Do you have an idea of what is going on?"

"As Akai said, your mom might be a stand user." NMS said plainly.

"Fine, there is only one thing to do to test this theory." I said while pounding a fist into my palm.

My mom slowly came down the stairs.

"Hey mom, stand still for a while." I said when she was about four meters away from me.

"What do you want?"

"To see how good you look. I am a critic." I half-lied…I am a critic though. My license is two months late in the mail!

She stood still with a sigh.

I snapped my fingers, "Strike a pose."

NMS appeared and dashed up to my mom.

It cocked back and arm and balled its fist.

"Sora!"

It –seemingly- punched my mom; its fist intending to stop about an inch or two away from my mom's face.

"Ahh-ahh-acho!" My mom sneezed right before the fist actually came close to her.

She reopened her eyes.

By that time, NMS' fist was in front of her face.

She looked blankly at me; seeming to not notice my stand.

'Dang it!' I thought. I was too lazy to do the fake-out test again.

NMS slowly vanished.

"Can we eat now?" I asked.

"…."

"Mom?"

"….."

"Just eat your food."

* * *

I slowly went into my bed.

It was a long day.

"Good night mom." I said after performing the necessary rituals before going to bed.

"Good night son." She shouted.

I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

That night, I had a dream.

It was no less than bizarre, at least.

* * *

 _ **DREAMWORLD**_

 _I opened my eyes and found myself on the interior of what I believed to be an old, late 19_ _th_ _century ship._

 _I almost phased through a wall…twice._

 _I was like a ghost…an observer. I could only watch the events that were currently unfolding._

 _I saw a man with blue hair. He wore a fancy tuxedo and he stood at about 195 cm._

 _There was another guy. He looked like he was from uncanny valley. I had no words - other than some weird, ugly Chinese guy – to describe him._

 _In his hand was a jar with the head! of a blonde haired person._

 _Next to the Chinese guy was a coffin which clearly marked DIO on it._

" _Prepare to be immortalized in youth, Jonathan!" The head clearly said to the blue-haired one._

" _Never, Dio!" The buff man said._

" _Then…you die!"_

 _Two beams shot out from the blonde one's eyes and struck the buff man in his neck. Blood oozed out of the wound._

 _The man fell and tried to conserve his breath._

 _After a lot of stuff (That you guys know already), the ship was going to blow up._

" _We are ending our chapters together, Dio!" The blue-haired one said as he gripped the blonde one's head tighter._

" _Jonathan, wait! Don't be hasty about this! I can make you immortal." Dio said frantically._

" _We'll live in peace…me…you…and Erina. The PERFECT threesome."_

 _The blue-haired one's eyes closed slowly._

" _What do you say, JoJo?"_

 _Dio got no reply._

" _Jojo?"_

" _Is he…dead?"_

 _That day, Jonathan 'JoJo' Joestar died._

" _You were the only one I respected jojo…" Dio said. A lone tear fell out of his eye._

" _JOJO!" Dio screamed in agony._

' _Ka-boom!'_

 _The ship blew-up._

 _Eventually, the two were engulfed in a fiery explosion._

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat.

I was breathing heavily.

That was WEIRD!

"Benjamin, are you awake?" My mom asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well it is seven am. You have about six hours until your departure. You should get ready."

I took a bath and got dressed pretty quickly.

I wore some long green pants, a white shirt and a red and black jacket over it. My hair was less spiky than usual and I wore some white sneakers.

I had a light breakfast and quickly brushed my teeth.

Check-in was in about four hours and thirty minutes.

How was I supposed to get to Atlantic City International airport in less than one hour?

You know what, I didn't care.

I had a backup plan.

* * *

"Oy! Taxi!" I shouted.

The yellow and black cab stopped in front of my house.

"Goodbye mom." I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe."

"I will."

"Hey, enough with the family stuff here, I am on a busy schedule." The driver said in a gruff voice.

I hated him already.

I put some of my suitcases in the trunk and the others in the back seat.

I hoped in in the front and I waved goodbye to my mom.

A block away from my house, the driver pulled into an alley.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"Here's how it goes." The driver said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it to me. "You give me your money and items and I let you go, with just a shot leg. We then forget this ever happened, ya heard me, kid?"

I stared at him.

"Answer me when I am talking to you, punk!"

"Wrong answer." I said in a low voice.

Faster than the normal eye could see, I had his gun pointed at his chin, in an upwards direction.

"If I just pull this trigger, do you know what would happen?" I asked.

"Well…uhh." He started.

"It was a rhetorical question!" I shouted.

"Half of your ugly face would be blown off."

He reached into his pocket slowly.

I saw something glistening.

At fast speeds (well fast for a normal human), he tried to stab my chest with a knife.

I intercepted it with my palm.

The sharp pocket knife penetrated my skin and flesh.

Blood spurted out of the wound.

He drove the knife deeper into my palm.

"Wh-what are you?" He asked angrily.

"I am your worst nightmare." I said darkly. "Prepare to be…Out of Commission."

Immediately, I shot his legs and covered him mouth with NMS' hand.

I then donked him on the head with the pistol.

I placed his small body under a seat; placing a suitcase over him.

* * *

 **TOTALLY NOT RACIST MEXICANO GUY**

 **STATUS: DECOMMISSIONED**

* * *

"Hey mom!" I shouted. My mother looked out of the window. "Can you drive!?"

* * *

The car swerved around a corner at speeds over 125 mph.

My mom had to renew her driver's license, so NMS was driving with the driver knocked out in the driver's seat.

Would people actually believe a ghost, will-power vision thing was actually driving?!

The sound of police sirens filled the air.

About twenty of them were behind us.

I pulled out a piece of rubber from my pocket.

NMS touched it and his body slowly became rubber.

It pointed its hand outside and created a huge wall of rubber behind the vehicle.

The cops bounced off of it.

We were home free!

NMS pushed the vehicle to its limits; topping off at about 150 mph.

NMS was a great driver.

At such speeds, it managed to avoid pedestrians and other vehicles.

I searched the driver's pockets.

I found drugs…

I face palmed.

I should stop saying I for a while, shouldn't I?

NMS found a button on the steering wheel.

It said 'NOS'.

I pressed it and was instantly pushed back on my seat.

"Uhhhhggg." I said.

200 mph was what I guessed the speed was.

"Five minutes until check-in time."

* * *

The cab pulled parked in the no parking zone and I heard the faint sound of sirens.

I placed the drugs and gun on the driver; he deserved it.

NMS picked up all of my bags and we rushed to the check in station.

"Benjamin Telesford checking in for flight 808 to Morioh, Japan!" I shouted.

"Are those bags yours?" The female worker said.

"Yeah."

I paid all of my fees…which resulted in me losing about fifteen percent of my saved funds.

"Please go to Gate 8." The woman said after I did all of the necessary procedures.

From there on, it would be smooth sailing.

* * *

I took my seat in business class. Why would I, Benjamin Telesford waste my time on First Class?

In front of me, I barely spotted Akai.

I didn't bother to call her because she was immersing herself in a book.

This was going to be a long flight.

I slowly closed my eyes to take a nap.

"Uhh hey." A soft feminine voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes with a groan.

Next to me was a girl of about seventeen years old. She had short auburn hair and she stood at about six feet. She wore brown shoes, some tight-looking jeans, a black shirt and a white blouse over it. She had turquoise eyes and…wow…D cups from the looks of it. She practically had nervousness written all over that pretty face of hers.

"Hey." I said back.

"H-how are you?"

"Good. What about you?"

"F-fine, t-thanks."

"You don't have to be nervous." I said plainly.

A small blush appeared on her face, "I don't socialize that much."

"You need to develop confidence. I didn't socialize that much either."

"Wh-what? You look like the guy tha-that gets all the girls."

"Well, this body didn't happen overnight." (Technically over day, but yeah.)

"Do you have friends?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Well, let's be friends." I said.

She looked at me in confusion. "A-are you lying to me?" She asked cutely.

"No, I am not lying."

"Thank you."

"I am Benjamin Telesford by the way."

"Unatagashi, Minata." She said. "You can call me Una or Mina."

'Soon, you will be mine Telesford, Benjamin.' She thought. 'All mine.'

'I feel happy to help someone.' I thought. 'Happy-joypy super-y fu-nny time-y joy-py hello-py!'

"I am happy that I met you." Una said.

"Yeah, you too."

She blushed a little.

"Benjamin-kun, soon everyone will know the love that I have for you." She muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. Pizza gravy fun times." I muttered in my sleep.

She leaned her head on my shoulder as she too fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **DREAMWORLD**_

 _Once again, I stood in an unfamiliar place._

 _I looked around. It was a dark, empty mansion._

 _I heard a scream that sounded like…my mom._

 _I tried to run up the stairs, but I phased through._

" _Oh yeah…"_

 _I floated upstairs._

 _I saw a figure that looked like…DIO!_

 _How did he survive the explosion_

 _There was another person…it looked like a younger version of my mom!_

" _Stop it! I am married!" The younger version of my mom said._

 _DIO ripped off my mom's shirt which exposed her bra._

 _She gave the being a sound slap to the face._

" _You bitch!" He shouted as he gave my mom a stronger slap which threw her to the ground. "Nobody touches DIO! DIO CAN TOUCH WHATEVER HE WANTS!"_

 _I tried to summon my stand, but the effort proved null._

 _I heard a zipping sound as the scene turned to black._

 _I then heard my mom's faint scream._

 _A weird being approached me._ _It was a humanoid cloaked in a dark robe. It had a smiling jester mask with downwards curved eyes and an eerie smile. On its hands were metallic gauntlets. It wore shoulder pads, a collar and a high hat._

 _It was holding a big scythe._

 _It looked at me and laughed._

" _Spa*static* of *static* Bran*static*. Lali-ho."_

 _It then vanished._

* * *

"AAAHHH!" I shouted as I woke up.

I started to sweat and pant heavily.

Everyone that wasn't sleeping looked at me.

"Just a bad dream." I said and everyone continued their business.

Behind me was a dark skinned boy that was about sixteen years old.

I turned around and saw that he was smiling at me.

'The next phase was to bring him to the park, but he was woken up by an attendant.'

"Master's son." He said. "I put you through that hellish nightmare to see if you are wor-"

I heard all that I needed to hear.

NMS appeared next to me.

" **SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA SORA!"** NMS shouted as it rapidly punched the person.

"Just like master D-"

" **SORA!"** NMS gave the kid the final punch.

Blood erupted from the boy's body and paramedics were immediately called to the scene.

That stalker deserved everything that he got.

* * *

 **MANNISH BOY**

 **STATUS: OUT of** **COMMISSION**

* * *

Stand Name: Death 13

Stand User: Mannish Boy

Stand Type: Close-Range

Stand Parameters -

Destructive Capability: C

Speed: C

Range: E

Durability: B

Precision: D

Developmental Potential: C

* * *

The rest of the flight was uneventful.

In the end, I said goodbye to Una and left with Akai.

I was happy to have her with me.

Without her, I might have been lost in Morioh because I could not speak Japanese that well.

Our house was next to the Higashikata residence.

It was a storey bigger than it as well.

It was a plain olive green color and had numerous windows. Perhaps the board were expecting more people to want to go to Japan.

We had to choose about two students each as our 'guardians' which were more like people that just watch over us for no reason really.

Maybe this Higashikata, Josuke might be one of them.

I hope that he would be a good person.

* * *

"Oy, Josuke!" A scary looking person said. "Who are those people moving into the newly built house next to you?"

"I don't remember, Okuyasu." Josuke said while combing his out of style pompadour hair. (Josuke: Wait…what the hell did you just write about my hair?)

Uhhhh…

* * *

"Oy, Josuke!" A scary looking person said. "Who are those people moving into the newly built house next to you?"

"I don't remember, Okuyasu." Josuke said while combing his –totally in-style- pompadour hair. " I will check in the morning or so. They look busy."

"But, Josuke, what if they are…enemy stand users?"

Josuke chuckled, "Yeah, that is true and once a guy with the surname of 'Horse' told a woman to "Hold your Horses."

Okuyasu frowned.

"Goodnight Okuyasu." Josuke said.

"Goodnight Josuke." Okuyasu said.

'I don't want another Kira on our hands.' Josuke thought. People are still suffering from that bastard's actions.

'I hope that they are nice and that we would not have to… 'retire' them.' Okuyasu thought.

The two went to their respective homes.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V**

Akai and Benjamin spent the rest of the night unpacking and rearranging the furniture.

There were about five bedrooms in the house and three bathrooms.

The two were so pooped that they fell asleep on the floor.

They did it.

They were finally in Japan.

Morioh… they made it to the small, quiet town.

Was it actually quiet? Or was it actually a crazy, noisy bizarre town?

Well, we will find this out in the next chapter of these two's stories.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **I don't own the following song. I just created an abridged version so…**

 ***CUE ROUNDABOUT***

I'll be the roundabout,

The words will make you out and out.

Call it morning driving through the sound and in and out the valley…

In and around the lake,

Mountains come out of the sky and they stand there…

I'll be there with you!

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Benjamin's mother took out a jar of her son's hair.

She took a strand and touched it.

After a minute of concentrating, a golden aura surrounded it.

The stand of hair flew into the television that Rose turned on

"Now to see what would happen to my son."

 _Benjamin stood there with an angry face._

 _"I am the one that caused my dad to leave my mom. I didn't deserve to to be born." Benjamin said as a lone tear fell from his eye. "I shouldn't even be alive."_

 _"NMS!" He shouted._

The television turned to static for about ten seconds.

 _A huge golden stand stood next to Benjamin._

 _"Master, are you sure about this?" It asked._

 _"Yeah."_

 _In an instant, the stand shot a fist through its own master's gut._

 _A fist sized hole appeared on the stand as well._

 _Blood gushed out of the wound._

The t.v cut off instantly.

Rose stood with her mouth agape.

" **OH MY GOSH!** " Rose screamed. "What the hell...have I DONE!

* * *

Ryan Zexal here!

The next chapter would be the big reveal! (NOT REALLY!)

I REVEALED THE SECRET IN THIS CHAPTER, SO YEAH.

I DIDN'T FAIL ANYWAYS!

I WILL REWRITE SOON.

I JUST REMEMBERED TO ADD THE OMAKE PART LAWL.

THE HORSES JOKE CAME FROM THE SC OVA...I THINK.

PM ME IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS.

BENJAMIN WAS A BIT OOC BECAUSE HE IS DIO's SON THOUGH (HAS HIS INFLUENCE).

THERE WILL BE A STORY ARC REVOLVING AROUND THAT AND IT UNOFFICIALLY STARTED THIS CHAPTER. NEXT ONE IS THE OFFICIAL START.

JOSUKE AND BENJAMIN WILL FIGHT AND JOSUKE WLL HAVE A NEW POWER AND SO WILL BENJAMIN.

STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.

PLEASE R&R

THIS IS RYAN ZEXAL, SIGNING OFF.


	5. A Short Introduction to Morioh

**JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE THE NEXT GENERATION! Chapter 5: THE INTRODUCTION TO MORIOH**

 **Key:** Talking - "Stand Attack."

Thoughts - 'Stand Attack.'

Stand Cry - **"ORA ORA ORA."** or **"ORAORAORAORA."**

AHH YES.

THE ORIGINS CHAPTER IS NEXT.

SORRY FOR THE CHANGE.

MY LAPTOP IS RETAERDED AND THE MAC IS OLD.

IT HAS BEEN OVER THREE MONTHS...AND SCHOOL.

EXPECT CHAPTER 6 TO BE UP BY NEXT MONTH OR SO...NO HALLOWEEN CHAPTER THIS YEAR.

WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY, LET'S GO.

Dio: The _human_ known as Ryanzexal does not own I,Dio, nor the fabulousness called Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.

Johnathan: It belongs to the genius known as Mr. Araki and its other respective owners.

Dio: He owns those wretched OCs that are based off of Mr. Araki's idea.

Johnathan: Don't sue him.

Dio: Blah blah Fair Use Policy...or whatever...blah.

Johnathan and Dio: Please support the official release!

* * *

 **BENJAMIN's P.O.V**

I looked out of the window and let out a long held sigh. The world was dull and drab.

The pitter-patter of rain drops hit the street in almost perfect harmony.

Was everything black and white with only two possibilities?

Life or death? Yes or no? Pizza or Cake?

Are we just living this lie called life just so our pitiful existences could have some sort of tiny purpose so that when we meet our invevitable end that we would feel like we accomplished something?

Life is purposeless...well not for me though.

I let out another sigh, not noticing a very faint yellow spark on my hand.

The thing is, this is not my life.

I have purpose and meaning.

So I'll get out of this sick fantasy and start to live my life to the fullest...right after breakfast.

* * *

 **GREAT DAYS!**

* * *

I showered and brushed my teeth after a breakfast of waffles and eggs.

Why was the water so cold during such a hot time?

I wore a red cap and a blue open jacket over a white v-neck. I also wore some brown khakis and some okay yellow sneakers with black socks. My hair was a bit curly today so I let it be.

I was ready to go out, but some precautionary measures had to be put in place.

"Hey Akai!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" She responded sleepily.

"I am going out for a bit." I said. "I will unpack when I am back."

"Kay."

"Ohh yeah. Don'ttouchmystuff." I warned.

"I am not five, Benjamin."

"See ya."

I closed the door after waving goodbye.

'Totally going to look through his stuff.' Akai thought.

* * *

I walked to the house next door.

The Higashikata Residence.

The Mailbox had the names of those who lived there written in kanji.

"Jo-suke and Tomoko...the other is scratched off." I said.

I shrugged and walked up to the front door.

My finger pushed the doorbell twice.

"Is anyone home!?"

* * *

Josuke had nothing much planned for today.

Hang with Okuyasu and maybe Koichi...possibly pass by Tonio's.

At the moment, he was in the secluded bathroom doing something very important with his right hand.

It required complete control and silence. He didn't want to mess up the bathroom...again.

That action was...Combing his hair.

Josuke took pride in his hair and didn't take kindly to anyone that insulted it.

 _"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUTMYHAIR!?"_

 _"Crazy Diamond."_

 _Josuke's stand appeared with a MENACING smile. It was itching to pound someone._

 _ **"DORARARARARARRARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARRARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA...DORA!"**_

He sighed as he remembered the good old days.

Jotaro,Koichi,Okuyasu...Shigechi.

The chubby middle-schooler that grew on Josuke.

Such a promising future...so much to live for.

All that taken away from him by one man.

One man that took so much away from people.

Where-ever he be, may it be worse than Hell itself.

"Kira Yoshikage!" Josuke said that name with hatred.

Everything that he did flashed in his mind.

A boy without a father,Hayato and a mother without a husband,Shinobu.

Worried parents of two teens.

About thirty others...

And...Shigechi.

His hair spiked upwards;completely undoing his hard work.

Josuke blinked a bit.

"Shit!"

'Ding-dong!'

"Josuke!Get he door,I am cooking!" Tomoko shouted.

"Mom, I am kinda busy."

"Josuke...I am going to count to four." Tomoko said. "Each number represents the number of fortnights that you would not be seeing any money or haircare products for. You also would be grounded."

"Yeah yeah."

"It includes your comb too."

"..."

"On-"

"I'll get it!"

* * *

A person stood on the roof of the Higashikata Residence.

He stood at 5' 7" and was wearing a bowler hat.

"This boy...Josuke...knows my name?"

"Maybe he is the connection to my life in the living..."

"I, Yoshikage Kira,will be keeping an eye on you."

And like that, he went where the wind took him.

The Phantom of Morioh.

* * *

I stood there for what felt like days until someone opened the door.

He stood one inch taller than me, 6' 1" and was of average build. The person wore a small stud in both of his ears. Something that was distinguishing him from other Japanese people that I saw was his hair. A 'well-maintained' pompadour of black ( **THE WIKI SAYS SO)** colour, but it was more like a dark purple or indigo to me.

The person wore a SPECIAL school uniform. His dark blue jacket extended to the middle of his thigh and conformed to his body. He wore some purple wide legged pants. The jacket was unbuttoned and pinned aside which revealed a light yellow-green undershirt with a short zipper on each side of his chest.

I looked dow and saw that he was wearing some 'High Class' Japanese footwear; a pair of Mr. Junko original socks with some black Bally shoes that looked like they costed him about 223.55 American Dollars.

Another distinguishing feature was that he had a good bit of golden or metallic emblems on his clothes; an anchor on the left of his collar and a row of two small hearts on his right;a peace sign pinning his open jacket on the right and a heart enclosing in a palm on the left and a gold band on both of his wrists that are above his sleeves.

His face reflected both one of kindness and anger...hidden anger.

I could tell that despite his size and mean-looking face, he was a nice person.

"Oh hello." He said with a kind smile.

"I am Benjamin Telesford and I am one of your new neighbours. Since I am new to Morioh, I am wondering if you could show me around." I said in the best Japanese that I could muster currently.

I hoped that the word placement was okay.

"Gureato Daze-o" Was what I heard him reply.

It sounded like 'Great Days' so I rolled with it.

"I don't see why not." The person said.

"Arigato!"

"Higashikata Josuke." He extended a hand towards me.

"Telesford Benjamin." I grabbed his hand and shook it.

'He could be an enemy stand user.' I thought.

'This Benjamin might be a stand user...Morioh isn't a large place. Better keep my eye on him.' Josuke thought.

"Well then, let's go...after I tell my mom."

* * *

Josuke and I walked down the busy Morioh streets.

"This is one of the many Kame-Yu department stores. They sell a variety of items such as food, clothes...diapers and combs."

I looked on as Josuke pointed to and explained the different shops and stores to me.

"So Josuke, do you have a-"

I was cut off by a shout.

"Hey, it is Josuke!" A girl shouted.

About ten girls in light green school uniforms rushed to Josuke's side and started to ask him questions.

"How's your day Josuke?"

"Are you fine Josuke?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Can you be my daddy?"

The girls looked at the one that said that with very MENACING stares.

"Uhh...I mean that is kind enough to be my father...not anything gross or something."

I stood there as Josuke talked to the girls.

Does my stand have a crowd control mechanism?

I coughed to get the attention of everyone.

"Well, girls. Sorry to interrupt, but I was having a very important conversation with Josuke."

The girls looked at me.

"Josuke, do you know this guy?!" Many shouted.

"He is an exchange student at our school."

"Ohh...where from." One said excitedly.

"America."

"Ohhh..." She said sadly.

The girls huddled and started a conversation.

"He's from The US."

"Why is Josuke friends with that guy."

"He is wierd."

"He is totally cute."

"Agreed." All of them said.

"Totally cuter than Josuke!" One short girl shouted.

That girl was pushed out of the group and denied permission to come back in.

"I think it is like this big." One girl made a hand signal.

"Josuke's is this bigger."

"I am starting to get uncomfortable." I whispered.

"Yeah...me too."

"BYEGIRLSWE'REOFF!" We shouted before we ran away.

"They are leaving, chase them!"

The torrent of destruction chased after us like a dog chasing its tail.

Nothing was safe from it.

Cars were flipped over, buildinss were destroyed and trees were uprooted.

Luckily, we hid under a table in a resturant and didn't come out for five minutes.

"Is it safe?"

"I guess so."

We both peeked our heads out from under the table and when it was determined safe, we took seats on opposite chairs.

"All that running made me thirsty."

"Yeah...me too."

"Hey, waiter, can we get some Iced Tea please?"

"Coming right up, sir."

*BREAKDOWN*

"Ohh Koichi-kun, it is so nice of you to accept my invitation to come here." A tall girl with long black hair stated.

"Well..umm...Yukkako...it was nothing really." Koichi said with a small blush on his face.

Yukkako picked it up and a small blush appeared on her face aswell.

They both leaned in for a kiss with their eyes closed.

"HEY KOICHI!"

Koichi opened his eyes and looked around while Yukkako had a huge blush on her face.

"Ohh...Josuke." Koichi said with a look that said "I am busy so shoo,please."

"Hey Koichi." Josuke said with a look that said "I am with the new guy so like chill for a while...PS:MIGHTBEENEMYSTANDO"

"Hello there." I said with a look that said "Shortguywiththecutetallgirlsayswhut?"

Koichi muttered out "What the hell?"

"Exactly." I said.

Everyone but me and Koichi was confused.

"Nothing."

"So Benjamin, this is my friend Hirose Koichi."

"Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine my height-inclined friend."

"Hey!"

"And this is his friend that's a girl, Yukkako." Josuke said.

'IS it official?'

Koichi shook his head, 'No, not yet.'

Josuke nodded, 'Gotcha.'

Yukkako gave an abeit forced, but warm smile.

"We don't want to intrude so...bye."

We waved and we left the couple in peace.

"He is so a stand user."

*BREAKDOWN*

"This is a rock."

It was a weird rock.

"I kinda knew that."

It was still a rock.

"Of course."

...a rock.

"Help me!" A voice shouted.

"Did you hear something?" I asked.

"Nope, nothing at all."

*BREAKDOWN*

"So will I be able to meet your friends...like actually?"

"Why not?

"Gureato dayzo!"

"Never do that again."

"Noted."

*BREAKDOWN*

Today I made a friend.

 _"I am going to kill you Benjamin!"_

He pretty nice guy.

 _"I am going to beat you up and then fix you and your scrawny little balls!"_

I wouldn't insult him.

 _"Your shitbag hair probably takes up the majority of your brain space!_

I wouldn't care if he is a stand user or not.

 _"I knew you were a stand user! I had a gut feeling, Josuke!"_

I would never use my stand on him.

 _ **"SORARARARRARARARRARARARARRARARARRARARARARARRARARARA!"**_

We would never fight, but if we did, it wouldn't be serious.

 _I looked at my severed arm meters away and my broken leg was paining._

 _Josuke was bloody and a huge gash was on his chest._

I wouldn't use any new,cool abilities on him.

 _"ZA WARUDO!"_

I like my life the way it is.

 _"HEAVEN's DOOR!"_

And that's perfect.

 _"I will beat you with my perfected five second timestop, Josuke!"_

I like who I am...

 _"H-how could you...defeat me...I am Benja-DIO...min!?"_

And that is great.

 _"It's finally over...Greato Daze!"_

I am always me.

"You _thought it was Benjamin, but it was me, DIO instead!"_

And it isn't just my world...

 _"ZA WARUDO!"_

That we are living in

 _"I Will...Win."_

We all have a Purpose...and mine is to... _Rule The WORLD._

And nobody's gonna stop me.

*ROUNDABOUT*

I'll be the Roundabout...

I'll be there with you!

* * *

 **AN:**

 **THIS WAN'T THE FINAL IDEA...I LOST IT WHEN THIS MAC SHUT OFF UNEXPECTEDLY.**

 **5% IS A LOT OF CHARGE!**

 **OTHER THAN THAT...**

 **THIS IS A FILLER/SLICE OF LIFE CHAPTER AND, I SPOILED IT!  
THIS CHAPTER WAS MADE TO SHOW THAT I AM NOT DEAD.**

 **I COULD NOT UPDATE CUZ OF SCHOOL AND A CERTAIN BODY PART OF MINE NEEDING TO BE FIXED.**

 **ALSO, THE WRITING STYLE MIGHT BE DIFFERENT BECAUSE I AM NOT USING WORD OR MY NETBOOK.**

 **I MISSED THAT OLD HUNK OF JUNK.**

 **I ALSO AM GETTING USED TO OPEN-OFFICE.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS LIKELY TO BE UPDATED WITH A REWRITE.**

 **THE PART OF THE CHAPTER THAT NEEDS TO BE FIXED IS THE ONE AFFTER THE LAST *BREAKDOWN***

I HAD IT PERFECTLY...THEN BOOM...FAIL.

EVERYTHING GONE.

I SALVAGED SOME OF IT FROM MY MEMORY SO...YEAH GG ME.

 **REMEMBER TO R &R...**

 **THIS IS RYANZEXAL SIGNING OFF...TEMPORARILY.**

 **EXPECT THIS TO BE FIXED TOMORROW/NEXT WEEK!**


	6. NOTE - THE END

**JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE THE NEXT GENERATION**

 **CHAPTER: ?**

 **HEY GUYS, I AM A HUGE NASTINESS FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY.**

 **I ALWAYS WANTED TO, BUT I...DID'T FEEL IT.**

 **IT WAS GREAT WHILE IT LASTED...**

 **SO WITH A HEAVY HEART...I HAVE TO SAY THAT...**

 **I WILL BE RE-WRITING THIS STORY!**

 **I WILL MAKE A POLL ON MY ACCOUNT, SO VOTE.**

 **THERE WILL BE THREE OPTIONS...**

 **A) TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY AND KEEP THE OLD ONE, BUT DON'T UPDATE IT**

 **B) DON'T MAKE ANOTHER STORY, JUST REWRITE FROM THE START**

 **C) MAKE ANOTHER ONE, BUT UPDATE BOTH STORIES, WITH THE NEW ONE ACTING LIKE A REVISED EDITION**

 **I PERSONALLY LIKE B AND C, BUT YOU GUYS CAN VOTE**

* * *

NEXT TIME ON JJBA:TNG...

 _"Crazy Diamond!"_

 _ **"DORA!"**_

 _"Who is that blonde kid with the golden stando?"_

 _"What the hell! Me from the future."_

 _"That bird...has a stand!?"_

 _"Elvis is still alive!"_

 _"The world!"_

 _"Yare yare daze...Star Platinum!"_

 _ **"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAOROAR**_ _ ** _ **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAOROARORA**_ ORA!"**_

Benjamin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is not owned by Ryanzexal...

Jotaro: It belongs to Mr. Araki.

Akaki: ...and its other respective owners.

Kira: This is based off of Araki's idea...and is non-profit.

Everyone: Please support the official release!

Benjamin: See you in 2018...I promise it will be a blast!

Giorino: New storylines...

Old!Joseph: Familiar faces.

Joylene: Unfamiliar ones too...

Kira: Original stands...and those created by friends...

Benjamin: We'll be seeing you next year and support us in all our future endeavors!

Akai: We'll miss you guys...our loving fans/followers, but we'll meet again.

Benjamin: See ya later!

* * *

Yeah...that is it.

I am sorry, but...it's my fault not yours...

THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE SO VOTE!

See ya later...I promise to update regularly, but school starts on the second so...

Until we meet again!


End file.
